Ferir
by istharneko
Summary: Quiero herirte, lastimarte, humillarte. Quebrar poco a poco la imagen de chica fuerte que tanto tardaste en crear. Oneshot/GaaTema/Gaara's PoV ¡TRADUCCIÓN! Idea original de Kira 'Larry'.


**Pairing: **Gaara/Temari**  
**

**Avisos: **Pseudo-Incesto. Si no te gusta, no leas.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío. Todo pertenece a Kishimoto. Esta historia no ha sido creada con fines lucrativos.

**Atención: **Esto es una traducción, la autora original es **Kira 'Larry' **(/u/1186672/), que me dio su permiso para pasarlo al español; yo sólo traduzco y acomodo el texto lo mejor posible.

* * *

_"Quiero herirte, lastimarte, humillarte. Quebrar poco a poco la imagen de chica fuerte que tanto tardaste en crear. Torturarte hasta que sea el único en ocupar tus pensamientos, Temari."

* * *

_

_Sim, vai e diz  
Diz assim  
Que eu chorei  
Que eu morri  
De arrependimento  
Que o meu desalento  
Já não tem mais fim  
Vai e diz  
Diz assim  
Como sou  
Infeliz  
No meu descaminho  
Diz que estou sozinho  
E sem saber de mim_

_  
Diz que eu estive por pouco  
Diz a ela que estou louco  
Pra perdoar  
Que seja lá como for  
Por amor  
Por favor  
É pra ela voltar_

_  
Sim, vai e diz  
Diz assim  
Que eu rodei  
Que eu bebi  
Que eu caí  
Que eu não sei  
Que eu só sei  
Que cansei, enfim  
Dos meus desencontros  
Corre e diz a ela  
Que eu entrego os pontos_

_(Vinicius de Moraes)

* * *

_**FERIR

* * *

**

Todo lo que quiero es lastimarte, herirte y humillarte; hacerte gritar implorando que pare, partir en mil pedazos tu determinación y tu fuerza de voluntad.

Te haré llorar, gritar de dolor... Sollozar e implorar piedad.

Implorar, arrodillada ante mí como si tu vida dependiese de eso. Sollozando, pidiéndome perdón... Implorando que pare de herirte.

Quiero reír de tu desgracia, reír de tu dolor y tu desesperación. Humillarte aún más para que sientas que no hay salida, que no puedes salvarme, que no puedes salvarte.

Soy un monstruo, no puedes cambiar eso.

Quiero partirte por el medio, quebrar poco a poco esa imagen de chica fuerte que tardaste tanto en crear. Romperte en mil pedazos, hasta que sean tantos trozos de tu vida que nadie más pueda juntarlos.

Nadie más que yo.

Lastimarte tanto, humillarte tanto, desgarrarte de tal manera, que nadie vuelva a unir tus pedazos. Que nadie consiga hacerte sonreír, hacerte volver a vivir.

Sólo yo.

Porque eres mía; mi sangre, mi piel, mi familia, mi hermana. Sólo yo tengo el poder de encajar tus piezas, tus pedazos. Sólo yo puedo reconstruir tu vida; nadie más que yo.

Y por eso deseo con todas mis fuerzas hacerte daño, herirte hasta que no quede nada de ti; nada más de Temari. Sólo un cuerpo sin vida y sin alma, un cuerpo quebrado, lacerado... Roto.

Quiero verte sufrir, verte llorar, agonizar; y reírme de eso. Carcajearme para que sufras aún más, para que todo se vuelva aún más difícil para ti, para que el dolor se vuelva más intenso.

Para acabar con tu determinación, para acabar con su esperanza de matar con el monstruo que hay en mi.

Quiero herirte tan intensamente, que no consigas pensar en otra cosa aparte de mí, además del dolor que sientes por mi culpa, de la agonía por la cual yo te hago pasar.

Herirte permanentemente; para que no seas capaz de olvidarte de aquel que acabó con tu vida, de aquel que te hizo sentir el mayor de los dolores.

Murmurarte ofensas al oído, dejar ir sobre ti palabras venenosas hasta que éstas te cubran por completo, penetrando en tu alma y tu mente, que mi voz quede grabada en ti; en tus recuerdos.

Para que mi voz resuene para siempre dentro de tu cabeza, y así te sea imposible olvidarla. Lastimarte, lacerarte para que te sientas incapaz de odiar a otra persona que no sea yo, hermana.

Para que nunca más confíes en la gente, así nadie más te lastimara o te hará sufrir. Nadie más te romperá, nadie más te hará pedazos.

Nadie más, ni siquiera yo.

**OWARI

* * *

**_Iniciada: 19/05/2008  
Finalizada: 19/05/2008_

Edit: Hoy, 16/05/09, hice algunas ediciones en el texto, y creo que lo dejé más presentable. Saludos, y sobretodo gracias por los dos reviews que me dejasteis. Saludos y hasta otra ^_^.


End file.
